A Love Covered In Blood
by AnimeCreepyPasta
Summary: A big sister wanting to protect her little sis from the cruelties of their past, findes herself working as a Repo Man at Genco, her uncle's business. Two gangs litter the streets, and she falls in a strange and sick love with NNoitra Gilga, and Espada. But what will she do when her lovers brother Tesla is next for on her Repossession chart.


It was raining quite hard in Karakura, a very dreary island like area in Japan, one day, with everyone running to get inside. It was such a cloudy dark that the sky looked midnight black. Doors were shut, the streets silent and bare, except for the occasional trash heap. Far in the distance, an infant cries for its mum.

"It's quite barren, and if I might say alittle scary…" whispered Nana Zaraki to her sister.

"I know what you mean. Do you also pick up a scent of blood too?" answered Kilala Zaraki, looking at a stain on the stone floor a few feet away.

Kilala and Nana Zaraki were visitors from a more western area then this. Kilala, the eldest, has straight jet black hair that went down till it was touching her calves. It always stayed in a straight line, never fanning out over her shoulders. A part of this hair was covering the left side of her face, (no one but her sister knows it's there to cover a large scar going down the whole left side of her face, blinding her left eye with it. Kilala has amnesia about how she got it, and about all memory she had before the age 5), making her look like she was hiding something.

Her face was long, with a narrow chin. Her mouth was quite big, people say that she is the only one they would ever know who could literally smile from ear to ear, even if she never smiled. Her eyes were a snake-like shape, and with how icy blue the one visible eye was, made her look even more frightening. She was skinny, but very pretty with a very full chest, good curves, but the most noticeable thing about her is her height. Kilala Vega, 18 years of age, stood at a full 7 ½ feet tall. Another thing she was known for back at their home-town was her hate of men, and her strong abilities with all things lethal. Plus her skin had an extreme thickness to it, giving her the ability to be able to stop a sword attack with her bare hands (this was found out the day a boy attacked her with a knife and she grabbed the blade and wasn't injured).

Nana Vega on the other hand was completely opposite. At age 14, she has curly blonde hair which goes over her shoulder only slightly, and was always kept neat and away from her face, though it had a tension of fanning out like a cape in wind. Her face was normal to most with a little roundness on her cheeks, making her seem very young. Her mouth was small and petit, and would always have light pink lipstick on it. Her eyes were quite large, once again making her seem younger then she was, and instead of having icy blue like her sister, she has soft baby blue, making her more approachable. She also was skinny, but with little bust. She stood at a small 5 ft. 3, normal height for her age. She looked like her mom.

Unlike her sister, Nana was sensitive to anything painful, with skin that is easily bruised. Back in their home-town, she was a skilled healer, often found picking flowers for the ill. Kilala is very protective of her, always trying to make her laugh, though she herself never showed signs of any happy emotions. These two were born n the same day and month as each other, even if there was a 4 year difference, November 11th.

You are probably wondering why these two sisters have been sent here, to this bare and silent piece of land in Japan. A few days ago, there had been a terrible fire that had destroyed the whole village where they had lived, killing everyone in it. The two had been out by the stream, having been beckoned to the village by the smoke cloud in the sky. Nana was saddened and often cried afterward, thinking of all the friends that had died in the tragedy, while Kilala tried to sooth her, not quite caring about the fire at all.

The two were poor, you see, having found the village when Kilala was 10, Nana 6, abandoned one day by their only mother, who told them to go for a walk and when they came back, was no longer there, even the pathetic cottage they called a home was nowhere to be seen, the only thing reminding them that any life had been there was two necklaces, one a pretty white full moon for Nana, and a silver crescent moon with sharp tips for Kilala. They went on for days without food, scarcely able to find water, but eventually came across the village.

Nana was instantly taken in by a couple, Mr. and Mrs. Denbug after having wandered around for a full hour, exploring this new space. Kilala on the other hand, refused to go in because the Debugs' 16 year old son was a foolish child and from the very start, she lived outside in the forest, liking the trees and fresh air better then a stuffy house. They stayed there for 8 years, then the disaster happened, and coincidentally, it was on their birthdays. Rangers from farther south came to the sight, and after some hard time trying to convince Kilala to let them see if she and her sister needed any medicine, unsuccessfully, they took the two sisters to their part of Japan.

Nana was astounded by all the new sight, buildings made of material other then wood and glass,(these seemed to be made of metal) and the carriages and loud noises, unlike Kilala, who seemed so tense, and who was getting stared at by a lot by people because of her looks and height. They were taken into a police station, and were given orders. The sisters, in peasant attire since the fire, dirty and scorched black with smoke and soot, took showers and, in robes, were showed dresses.

They had never seen dresses before; the village they lived in had only had pants and shirts.

For Nana, a puffy baby blue dress, long sleeved with puffs on the shoulder with laces and a headdress, and the actual skirt of the dress fluffed out. Added to the necklace, it looked adorable. She wore knee length white socks with silk rimming. Her shoes looked like rain boots. When seeing what she looked like, she got a flush of pink on her cheeks, she looked so cute! She was given a cute little handbag that was a soft blue, and she tucked it under her arm with glee, alittle sad that she didn't have anything to put in it, though. They gave her a choice of nail-polish, and she picked a clear coating. She felt pampered since the fire, she loved these new clothes and thanked all of the people when they left, then continued to look at herself with satisfaction.

For Kilala, a simple black dress made of silk that hugged her with long sleeves the fanned out largely as the sleeves went down and a very deep dip in the back, nothing special about it in general except for the large black cloak (no hood, but a large collar, and she added all her little 'toys' when no one was looking).It went from head to toe, if she put it on a zipped it, you would only be able to see her eyes and up. When added to the silver necklace, it looked nice. For her foot wear, she was given black boots that ended just below her knees, and were strapped at the edges with buckles, and were made of shiny leather, and Kilala took note that these didn't have any heels. When shown what she looked like, she stayed emotionless. She picked pure black nail polish.

"Let's hurry up; we don't want to be late." Said Kilala, walking through the street, also shielding her sister's eyes from the stain. She lifted the letter given to them one day after they arrived at the police station, the whole reason they were here. It read...

To whomever it concerns;

I am writing about the two girls you have in your custody as we speak. They are no doubt my brother's children, and I would like to take parenthood of them now, for they should go to a family member. I, their uncle, will take the occasional blood test to take them into my care. They shall be giving jobs at my agency, Geneco, and shall get their proper education. If they do come, send them to the south side of Karakura, Free Mets St.; send a letter and then the children.

Sincerely;

Rotti Largo

Kilala led her sister to Free Mets St., making sure her sister was still zipped in her own rather fluffy light pink jacket, also given to them by the police men who, in her opinion, should've been in jail themselves. They were weird, agitating to her, and she's heard that more than half of them laughing at the crimes that these people have done, and it sickens her. She also took notice that they were all men. She looked at the light, and saw that in huge letters shining a little way off was the words Geneco on a humongous building, and heading right at them without slowing down was a white limousine. She waited to see who it was, but the windows were blacked out, and it was about ten feet away and it seemed to even speed up.

"Oh crap! Nana, move it!" yelled Kilala, grabbing her sisters hand and pushes them both against the wall, only to find out that the car was aiming at them. Kilala flexed her right arm ever so slightly, dislodging the knife she always carries plus multiple other weapons she had installed in her body length jacket/cape earlier, and when it quickly slipped to her fingernails, she flung it at one of the tired. With satisfaction, she watched air leave it, and then watching the car spin out of control and hit the wall with a sound of metal and brick grinding together, and inside, she couldn't help laughing. Silence followed for a few seconds, Nana worried and frozen in shock and from the accident.

"Stay right here Nana, I'll be right back." Said Kilala, twisting her left arm this time, dislodging the knife identical to the one she just flung, and slid up to the car, needing her other weapon back. Just as she reached for it, the door opened up and out poured laughter and a strong smell of liquor. Out came this man, looking 21 years old, with white hair, a black shirt that had fish net sleeves, which looked to be the same fishing net they had used at the village. He had a leather jacket on, and stitches across his neck, Kilala heard Nana gasp. Knowing her sisters sensitivity, this man probably scared her.

"Damn, ya blew the tire up. Nice shot! Good reflexes, looks like you ain't gonna be so useless after all." Said the man, looking Kilala over twice "And your scary, nice body too, this mighta been a good idea from dad. Oh, by the way, the names Luigi, Luigi Largo." Said Luigi, looking at the wrecked car, not noticing Kilala grabbing the knife and ran over to her sister.

"Kiki', isn't Largo the last name of the man saying he was our uncle?" whispers Nana, alittle scared by this guy who was kicking his car and cursing at the damage and laughing like a lunatic. Kilala hated this man already, and she was sure that he was drunk as hell. She also took note of the scar, she like scars, probably because of her own.

"Ah well, looks like we're gonna have to ask my bro to us up, he won't let me here the end of it." Moaned the man who said he was a Largo. Taking out a phone, he dialed a number.

"Yo bro, yeah, went to pick up the bitches dad said to, and I decided to scare em' a bit, and the big one blew up my car. No, I can't do anything with this damn limo, ya need to get us. Leave the genterns there. Shut the hell up, this is the only time I'll ever ask your help! God just gotta be an ass about everything don't ya?" Said Luigi.

"Do you mind!? My sister does not need to hear such vulgar language!" Kilala screamed, covering Nana's ears from this crude language.

"Hey, the kids gonna hear it anyway, she might as well get used to it." Said Luigi, going into the car and taking out a bottle that Kilala had seen man with no lives in the village drink, watching as he drained its contents, coming to the conclusion that he was a fraud, the letter her uncle sent did not sound anything like this guy.

"Hey Kiki, what's a gentern?" ask Nana.

"A gentern...is someone who makes you look…good." Said Kilala, glaring at the man to not say that a gentern is also a person used for sexual purposes. He got the hint and raised his hands in a sort of surrender sign, but laughed out loud, and took a drink from a different bottle as another white limo pulled up. Kilala grabbed her sisters' hand and after looking at the man once more, ran quickly.

"Kilala, what are you doing?! He was a Largo; he was trying to show us to our uncle!" Yelled Nana as Kilala put her on her back.

"A person can lie about their name, and anyway, he tried to run us over! Like I'm gonna get into a car with him!" growled Kilala. She was scrawny yet strong because she'd lived in a forest where you had to fight for everything, and when your 7 ½ feet tall, ya gotta learn to pull your weight, so she was able to run fast even when adding her sisters weight to her own. Running, she could hear the squeal of the tires as the car tried to catch up. This was bad, very bad, but the sisters had no idea how bad it was gonna get.

Nana:

As she clung to her big sister, whom she trusted the most, she just couldn't stop thinking of the car sounds getting closer. She couldn't see a way out, but she was amazed by her sisters' in-human abilities, how as the car got faster, so did Kilala. Sometimes she wondered if her sister was human, she wondered if she was always gonna be this useless, always depending on her older sister. '_I hate this'_ she thought as she looks over her sisters' thick black hair, hope going through her as she saw a split in the road. "Kiki', if you get far enough away from the light, you could go down one and we could lose them!" she whispered, and felt happiness as her sister nodded and sped up.

As her hair whipped her face, she wanted to shout with happiness as the sound of the car started to fade, along with the sound of the man calling himself a Largo screaming at them to get back there. She hugged her sister happily. "Which path should I take?" Kilala said over the wind that was swishing by. Nana though for a while and looked closely at the paths coming up quick, but they were so dark… "The left one has trash and crap in it, and other has trashcans, doors and a homeless man sleeping in it." Kilala yelled, almost reading her sisters mind. Nana couldn't help but pout, her sister had such good eye sight, and she could see so far, even though she could only use one eye!

But Nana wasn't completely useless; she turned to look at the limo, and did the one thing she was good at. She took the complete measurement of the car, and she knew her appearance had changed. Large baby-blue eyes gone wide with no pupil, is what she looked like. It was her own special 'ability', as she liked to call it. She could see things in mathematical order when she went like this. The whole limo was a measurement of 34 by 30 inches. Turning back to the paths, she measured both alley-ways. The right was 35 by 40 inches, the left, 35 by 20 inches. "Take the left, they won't fit!" she yelled, and her response was a simple nod, and that was that. They shot through the left, and after about 5 minutes of running, Kilala stopped. Getting off of her sisters back, she looked back toward the alleyway, and to her joy, the car smashed into the wall, wrecking the car's engine.

She started jumping and cheering with glee. She'd done it! No matter how many times she did it, she always felt so….exhilarated! To think, she had something strange about her as well, and it was so useful, she enjoyed it so much. She cheered and ran around, she knew she must look like a little kid, but she could care less! She watched as the car doors opened up, and she saw this 'brother' he was talking about and screamed.

Kilala:

Hearing Nana, she looked at the brother, and she herself froze. This new man, he was like no other person she'd ever seen! He had long, long, long red hair, he was about 6 ½ feet tall, only about a half inch shorter than his brother. He had what looked like a white shirt with a light brown vest over it, and dark brown pants with a large red jacket that resembled her own. He had red glasses, and black eyes with light red eye make-up, but the most noticeable of all was teeth! All sharp, all pointed to tips, it looked like shark teeth. She had to prick her finger to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, and she looked at her sister. Nana was shaking badly, her teeth chattered! Kilala slowly brought her arm out of her jacket, and one of the multiple guns she kept. These two men were fascinating, she hadn't seen anyone like them, and they were just as unusual as her.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you two!" said this male, and Kilala couldn't help thinking that he sounded gay.

"I am Pavi Largo, and it's nice to meet you!" said Pavi, brushing his long hair over his shoulders, where it landed by his feet. Kilala touched her own black hair where it landed just past her butt.

"I know, you already said that, you repeated yourself." Kilala hissed, bringing poor Nana closer, her shaking hadn't stopped.

"Ahh, testy, testy, no one likes a woman with a sharp tongue." He said, wagging his finger playfully, and Kilala took out her gun and aimed it at them. Even if she liked the thought that there were people that were just as freakish as she was, she hated these 'Largos'; they were a danger to her Nana.

"You two just stay there, got it, or you're gonna get a mouth full of lead!" said Kilala. She just turned around and started walking away, seeming not to be bothered by all this, even if she had to drag her sister. _'We gotta get out of here__'_ thought Kilala. But it was too late. Pavi had already jumped over the car and ahead Kilala heard cars and motor bikes, probably those two's servants, or _pets_, as Kilala liked to call those below her.

"I'm afraid we can't let you two do that!" Pavi said in a sing-song voice. "I don't know why, but Father wants you guys. And no one goes against Rotti Largos orders, not even us." And with that he charged at them, already armed with a gun.

"You won't come any closer, I won't allow it." Kilala hissed, aiming for Pavi's head, but felt a tug on her jacket.

"Kilala, they said Rotti Largo, isn't that the name of that man we were supposed to see, the one calling himself our uncle?" said Nana, and Kilala was just quick enough to move the gun away from Pavi's head, she had already pulled the trigger before her Nana spoke. She hadn't been paying much attention to what those two strangers were saying. She ended up putting a bullet hole in an overflowing trash can instead.

"Alright then, may we go now, you seem to have realized that we aren't your enemies, at least I hope so! Well, shall we go? Some of my servants shall bring us some motorbikes. Let us go." And with that Pavi turned around, like he didn't think she'd shoot. _'These two, I don't like this one bit. They had better not act like this all the time, for their sake, and for my sisters'_ thought Kilala as she thought of just shooting him now, while his back was turned, but she didn't want Nana to get covered in blood. _'She too fragile for something like that.'_

Nana:

She clung to her sister; this was more than she could take, too much in just a few days. First the fire, the whole new environment, and now these two. If only the fire hadn't destroyed her home, or the Denbug's. She wanted her old home, not walking on a cold street next to her big sister, following the two men that scared her to death so far. All these loud vehicles everywhere, not horse-drawn carriages like back at the police station. No, these were loud cars, complete with horns, lights, and large belches of horrible, smelly, and deadly fumes. She could see that Kilala was very tense, even though she'd always been this tense when they first found the village, 8 years ago.

"Um, Mr. Largos? How much longer till we reach Geneco? My sister and I have had a hard time lately, and I think I speak for both of us when I say we need rest." Nana said, hoping that kindness was correct way to speak to them.

"So ones nice and ones mean, the hell, two totally different attitudes… hey bro, seen anything like that?" said Luigi.

"Sorry, I haven't heard of anything like that. And they look so different! I actually started to wonder if they aren't related." Responded Pavi.

"She takes after our…mother." Growled Kilala, putting venom in the word mother. Nana had to cringe alittle. Sister Kilala had a horrible grudge against their mother for abandoning them, and as Kilala says 'leaving them in hell'.

"Oh is that right? Then you take after your father right, tall one?" Replied Pavi, moving his hair out of the way of a pile of trash.

Both sisters stayed silent, not wanting to answer, but the Largo's obviously wanted an answer.

"Uh…we never had a father. We grew up without a one, sadly, and mother dearest never said anything about him, nor did she have any photos of him." Whispered Nana, glancing at Kilala, she knew her sister didn't like to talk about their parents. It was a touchy subject to her too, she wanted to know a lot about their parents, but they couldn't now. That it was always gnawing at her, she wanted to know why she was abandoned. But she pushed all this away as another white limo pulled up, identical to the first two.

"Great, so you two are loaded right?" growled her sister, and Nana clung to her sister, but followed the two men to the car, and squeezed into the car with her sister, who, sadly, had to bend forward so her head didn't go through the ceiling of the car. 'One trait I am glad not to have had, the tallness.' Thought Nana.

Pavi and Luigi filed into the front seats (there were 3 seats upfront, never had Nana heard of anything like this before) and Pavi turned around, rested his elbow on the side seat, and laid his head on his hand.

"Yes, we're extremely loaded here, Geneco brings in a lot of money that we get handed to us on a silver platter, and it'll be the same for you two soon enough! Now, when we get to the house, you will be brought to your room, you will be able to style it to your likings later, and then you will be called to dinner where you will meet our father and sister." He said cheerfully, like this should excite them and make them giddy with joy. Neither of the sisters answered, that was horrible, the thought of meeting these people after all of this.

"They're making it so before we're able to change our minds, we're already moved in. It's a normal tactic to people who like to play people into their hands" whispered Kilala. Nana looked at her sister. That sounded horrible! These people weren't gonna help them at all, they meant harm!

"Kilala, what're we gonna do? That sounds horrid! We gotta get away from here…" she was saying, right before both their stomachs' started rumbling in unison.

"My, you two must be hungry! They don't serve crap at that police station. Let's hurry home so you two can eat!" called Pavi.

"Yeah, we don't want dad to think you two were starved, that's too horrible! It'd look bad on the Largo history, so you two need to get full quick before anyone find out!"

"Oh yes, we wouldn't want to slander the royal Largo name, now would we?" Hissed Kilala. Nana couldn't help giggle, her sister had put so much sarcasm in that one sentence, she didn't think it was possible, and made her voice sound squeaky.

"See, this one's smart!" shouted Luigi from the front. Nana realized then that he had another beer bottle in his hand. 'Note to self, watch out for him when he's drunk, he may get violent.' A very common case, really. He was of drinking age by the look of it, but something told Nana that he probably started alcohol way before the age 21.

Kilala just grunted, and then accidently hit the roof of the car. Nana herself was sinking into the seat, which was cool yet scary at the same time. As she was getting comfortable in the chair, she was thrown forward because the car screeched to a sudden halt.

"Damn Espada's and Soul Reaper's always are fighting in the middle of the damn road!" Screeched an enraged Luigi. Her sister immediately got out of the car with Luigi as he came raging out at whatever the Espada's and Soul Reaper's were. Nana looked out the window, and what she saw completely shocked her!

Kilala:

This was a lovely sight. They were a bunch of kids, high school students and college scholars. But how they looked was strange. One side was wearing white and black outfits, baggy white pants, black with white lined shoes, white and black shirts. They were in different styles too, one was wearing a vest, and they all looked different. They were muscular in their own ways. The other group was wearing a completely different color pallet, black on white, and the outfit was a Shihakushō. How creative. When she saw her so called 'relative' Luigi starting to get mad, she knew she had to do something, she didn't want Nana seeing their new acquaintance being violent, if Nana was to live with this man, then she'd have to trust him, so she called to these people.

"Hey, quite it!? Some people want to get somewhere god damn it!" She hissed at them, which, surprisingly, got their attention. And of course they stared, like every person did.

"Not to interrupt you guys and whatever the hell you're doing, but we're trying to drive through here, so move it!"

This big fellow with brownish skin, orange hair in a pony tail, large muscles, and the white-black outfit came up to her and got right in her face, even though he had to look up and stand on his toe to do so.

"And who's gonna make us, you? Che, yeah, I'm sure you are! Hah! Do you know who we are? Go home and bake or whatever the sh*t you women do!" He said in a gruff voice. Kilala paused; she wasn't expecting an answer, especially one like that! It was no shock when she slapped him.

He went flying, past his comrades, past the alley-way, into the streets where he collided into a wall, coughing up blood. All eyes followed him, watching him fly by and collide into the wall. They all turned toward this strange, tall girl, and saw she had just brushed him away, she hadn't even slapped him even and he flew that far, even Luigi stare at her if disbelief. Then a girl from the white/blacks ran after the guy Kilala had just sent flying.

"Yammy! Yammy, get up please! Are you alright? Yammy!" she yelled running, just as Nana got out of the car to see what was taking so long. She quickly ran up to her sister, watched by the people staring at them.

"Kilala Zaraki, we need to get out of here as soon as possible, please, don't start more fights! The last thing we need is trouble right now; we need to get to our new home!" She yelled.

"I know that, doesn't mean I gotta take crap from these people! Did you hear what he said, completely sexist, and I won't have it. I'd rather become feared first step I take here then have people walk over me."Kilala hissed back. She loved her sister, but she acted like a mom scolding her daughter sometime, and it made Kilala furious.

"Alright, let's go. I think it's time for us to get home, dinner's gonna be done soon and you two need to move in by then." Said Luigi, backing slowly toward the car.

The two sisters walked back to the car as if there wasn't a bloody man kneeling on the ground, and soon got into a conversation of what food might be served at their final destination. Kilala loved food, even if her sister says that 60% of it goes to her chest instead of her body, where it was needed. _'I wonder what it would've been like to be a single child...'_ she couldn't help but think.


End file.
